


I dream a little dream.

by tangerinespock



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nerd McCoy, dream - Freeform, shy bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinespock/pseuds/tangerinespock
Summary: Leonard dreams of what could be.





	I dream a little dream.

I dream a little dream of you.

and what was once untouchable, suddenly becomes reachable, suddenly feels so real underneath my open, battered palms.

 

I dream a little dream of you and it’s all too consuming of my imagination to think I could entwine my hand with yours, that I could see so vividly every line etched on your weary face and trace every freckle swarming in the small of your back to form a most beautiful constellation.

 

I dream a little dream of you,

and it’s you and me against a world we don’t care for, as they never did for us.

A separate universe where you’re the brightest star. A magnificent sun, with me as your moon. Your devoted worshipper, who’d be left dull and destitute without your rays of gleaming light.

A light that’s forever blinding the sight of others, but that never seems to blind my own.

 

I dream a little dream of you, where my heart isn’t broken and my love isn’t hidden behind walls or under the guises of socially acceptable means.

I dream of a world where our fires stay ignited despite the pouring rain, one where Dante’s inferno is our refuge, our haven, our heaven and never our hell.

 

I dream a little dream of you and I don’t have to wonder anymore if you ever think of me the way I do. I no longer lose sleep contemplating how I might cross your mind when you watch that indie film, or how perhaps that one song could remind you of me sometimes.

 

I dream a little dream of you. It’s winter and you’re lying beside me, beneath a thousand blankets and hundreds of coffee stained duvets. You hold me in your arms, safe and content, and I nuzzle my face in your chest while you pull me closer and caress those messy strands of unruly hair.

 

I dream a little dream of you. It’s spring and you’re aching to roam, to wander, to fly. I ask if you’d rather be free, but you say you belong right here, with me.

 

I dream a little dream of you.

It’s summer and you’re still around. Air conditioner’s broken down, the heat’s unbearable and the prickling of sweat drives us crazy.

When the night comes ‘round, the cool breeze brings us alive and we mess around town like a toned-down 23rd century version of Bonnie and Clyde.

 

I dream a little dream of you, and when I wake up, it’s a warm autumn day. I see you across the lecture hall and you’re surrounded, semi-veiled away from me.

I tear my eyes and will them down, no use to stop and stare when I’ll remain unseen. And I think maybe Mayer was right, waking up is the hardest part.

 

I dream a little dream of you, and, in it, you’re always somehow smiling at me. At times, it’s a sly, knowing smirk daring me to oppose. Others, it’s a shy, hesitant smile, almost begging me for one in return.

Although, it is often the lazy, kind of sleepy smile of yours that I cherish and favour above all. Maybe because it’s a real one, the one you first offered me as I passed you my notes that mid-term’s eve.

 

I day-dream a little dream of you while I sit in that same lecture hall; I’m more than just the nerd with the nice handwriting and southern accent, and you’re more than just the misfit who’s always late and sits at the end of class. When I snap out of it, I manage to catch your lazy wave from over there, and a small sleepy smile to match. And I think to myself, maybe waking up isn’t so bad after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always open to feedback! (and pls keep in mind this isn’t my first language.)


End file.
